porque a mi
by AIDEE SANCHEZ SALGADO
Summary: Renesmee tiene que soportar que sus padres la manden a la escuela pero algo cambiara su perpectiva hacia las amigas humanas y sobre todo en el peligro al que las a expuesto
1. escuela no!

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN EN SU TOTALIDAD PERO LA TRAMA SI

LO QUE ESTA EN LETRA CURSIVA CONVERSACIONES LEJANAS

LO QUE ESTA CON COMILLAS SON PENSAMIENTOS

Estaba segura de 3 cosas la primera odiaba las bromas de Emmet, la segunda que amaba a Jacob y la tercera que odiaba la idea de que mis padres me mandara a la escuela y esa idea a Emmet le daba risa que incluso le llega a decir que se callara porque no lo soportaba pero al final siguió hablando y burlándose de mí.

Renesmee no es tan mala la idea de ir a la escuela será divertido – decía papá

Claro que no estar ahí con mucha gente y en un salón donde te enseñan cosas y te hacen pasar al pizarrón no gracias – decía yo haciendo gestos de horror y de asco

Renesmee pues no es tu decisión si de de tu padre y yo y hemos decidido que iras a la escuela te guste o no – decía mamá con voz de autoridad y muy convencida igual que siempre

Pero mamá yo no quiero ir – seguía repitiendo yo claro para convérsela de que no me llevaran a la escuela pero resulto en vanó incluso jake estaba de acuerdo en que mandaran a la escuela

Jacob Black eres mi mejor amigo y me traicionas estando de acuerdo en que valla a la escuela que malo eres – le dije y con cara de decepción

Ya nessie ni que fuera tan malo – dijo Jake aunque eso no me calmo

Jacob cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no le digas nessie a Renesmee – dijo mama aunque a mí no me molestaba que me dijera nessie es más me encantaba

Ya bella a nessie no le molesta verdad – dijo jake

A mí me gusta que me diga así es mas es como si pusiera es diminutivo nes porque mi nombre en medio lleva nes Re-nes-me ven – yo dije para salvar a jake del aprieto en el que estaba con mama pero eso si papa ni pio dijo

Edward no vas a decir nada- le dijo mamá a papá para que el también protestara

Si a Renesmee le gusta que le digan así para que me meto para que me reprochen después no gracias – esa reacción de papá nos sorprendió a los tres claro que Emmet se empezó a reír por nuestra cara

Ya no es para tanto mejor quiten esas caras o se quedaran congelados así – dijo Emmet

Cállate Emmet o más bien dicho mono cilíndrero haber supérame – en eso Emmet dijo

No me digas mono cilíndrero – y yo respondí – tú te lo buscaste – en eso un grito provino de jake – ya los 2 que nunca dejaran de pelear – y yo respondí – NO- obviamente me subí porque mama me dijo que se hacía tarde y que mañana tendría que ir a la escuela y despertarme temprano.

Mamá fue a levantarme temprano eran como las 7 a.m. y obviamente seguía un poco dormida y atarantada a tal grado que me tropecé con mi mochila

Mamá no quiero ir- dije en tono suplicante- tienes que – dijo mamá

Me coloque el uniforme de la escuela baje y papá me pregunto- no vas a desayunar- a lo que respondí- no tengo hambre- a lo que papá me respondió- pero tienes que comer algo- haber papá soy una hibrida y apenas cazamos los tres y eso significa que no tengo hambre porque ya comí sangre- dije en tono medio burlesque y a la vez con un tono que demandaba que me dejara de molestar, nos subimos al auto y me llevaron a la escuela la cual se llamaba nadiherí (si lo sé es un nombre pero se me acaba de ocurrir) en cuanto entre el olor a humano inundo mi nariz lo que me hizo sonreír involuntariamente


	2. no fue tan mal

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN EN SU TOTALIDAD PERO LA TRAMA SI

LO QUE ESTA EN LETRA CURSIVA CONVERSACIONES LEJANAS

LO QUE ESTA CON COMILLAS SON PENSAMIENTOS

A hola me llamo Carla y ella es Miriam- dijo una chica cuando la vi supuse que era de esas que les gustaba llamar la atención-ola me llamo Renesmee es un gusto-conteste la tal Carla sonrio de forma malevola "esta se trae algo entre manos haber si no le sale el tiro por la culata" en eso sono el timbre, me diriji a la dirección y me diriji al escritorio de la secretaria – hola soy la nueva me llamo Renesmee Carlie Cullen – a si me dijeron que te diera esto- dijo dándome un horario – ve rapido a tu primera clase o te regañaran- no dude en hacerle caso a la secretaria y me fui al salón, mi primera clase era matematicas, cuando llegue toque la puerta y la maestra me habrio- hola soy la niña nueva- a si pasa- me dejo pasar y todo el grupo me miro-ok niños ella es Renesmee su nueva compañera- hola- dije-ok siéntate en aquella silla-dijo señalando un lugar al final de la primera fila, me fui a sentar y escuche un murmullo -_mira a esa niña es muy rara-si lo se y mira su cabello de seguro es una peluca o extenciones-cuanto a que es una niña mimada "_ay que se callen esa tontas" la maestra continuo su clase y tuve que soportar los murmullos que hacían comentarios de mi lo cual me molesto y mucho.

Cuando llego el reseso me fui a sentar a una mesa apartada de todos saque mi almuerzo "esperen un almuerzo aaaaaaa! Mamà odio que mande comida a todos lados" saque un cuaderno y una colorera donde tenia cosas para dibujar saque un dibujo no terminado de jake en fase de lobo y me puse a terminarlo en eso la tal Carla y Miriam se me hacercaron-que no te gusta convivir con la gente-dijo Miriam-no mucho y que a ti te gusta andar se zaperutana, molestando a todos- asi tu no hablas a mi amiga-dijo Carla-tu no me digas como tratar a la gente presumida de quinta-sisee, ambas se fueron muy molestas lo cual me hizo sonreir "ojala y nunca mas se me hacerquen esas presumidas" era mi primer dia de clases y ya había espantado a dos chicas. Pronto sono el timbre y me fui a mi siguiente clase deportes, cuando llegue a la cancha el maestro me dijo que me cambiara en los vestidores y haci hice, cuando llegue el maestro dijo que jugaríamos football, ese deporte no me agradaba pero bueno siempre jugaba con emmett porque me lo pedían y le ganaba, dudaba que no pudiera contra un pequeño equipo-ok Renesmee únete al equipo de lesly –ok- y pronto comenzamos a jugar; al final mi equipo resulto ganador con 5 goles a 1 ventaja mi equipo-wou juegas de lo mejor-dijo lesly-gracias-eres lo máximo-dijo un chico que no conocía- gracias-como es que sabes jugar asi?-dijo lesly-eque juego en casa casi todo el tiempo con un tio-ooooooh!-exclamaron varios.

Cuando llego el final de las clases vi el volvo de mi padre estacionado frete a la escuela-papi!-exclame mientras lo abrazaba-hola cariño, como te fue?-de maravilla-ok vamos a casa que tu madre nos esta esperando-me subi al auto y nos fuimos a casa,cuando llegamos en la entrada nos esperama mi mamà-hoa mami-hola amor, como te fue?- de maravilla-tinesnes hambre?-si hoy jugué football en la escuela y se habrio el apetito-entramos a casa y mi mamà me dijo-sube, quitate el uniforme y bajas a comer-ok-subi a mi cuarto y me quite el uniforme"tal vez ir a la escxuela no sea tan malo despes del todo·"


	3. mi nueva amiga

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN EN SU TOTALIDAD PERO LA TRAMA SI**

**LO QUE ESTA EN LETRA REMARCADA SON CONVERSACIONES TELEFÓNICAS Y LO CURSIVA CONVERSACIONES LEJANAS**

**LO QUE ESTA CON COMILLAS SON PENSAMIENTOS**

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con trabajos igual que el dia anterior una vez que me puse el uniforme mi mamà subió-hola cariño-hola mamà-como estas-mas o menos-ok-mamà me dirias el porque tengo que ir a la escuela osea voy en 1º de secundaria pero se màs que ellos y eso tienes que admitirlo-mira tu padre y yo queremos que tengas una vida de lo mas normal-mamà tanto tu como papà saben que yo no soy normal ni un poco, salto de los arboles màs altos de forks,ago mortales hacia atrás, incluso e saltado un acantilado-no me lo recuerdes que casi mato a emmett por decirte semejante idiotes-bueno el chiste es que tu sabes que no soy normal-escuchame iras al colegio, haras amigos y punto final-mamà salió y yo pensé "porque a mi".

El dia de hoy quien me llebo a la escuela fue jake,una vez allí el me dijo-vendré por ti ok-ok oyes te puedo decir algo- claro que?-tu crees que es bueno que venga a la escuela-si-dios que te ha hecho mi familia-dije antes de entrar al edificio,sabia que lo había dicho estaba mal pero bueno eso a mi no me importaba, seguido tia alice me decía-si siges asi de descarada tendras problemas-pero yo la ignoraba, mi primera clase era biología, cuando entre la maestra me dijo donde sentarme era a lado de una niña que no conocía-hola me josselin pero me puedes decir joss-hola un gusto me llamo Renesmee- es un nombre extraño-si lo se pero puedes decirme nessie o solo Ness-ok lo tendre en cuenta- esto de tener amigos era nuevo para mi pero después de lo de ayer era bueno tener una amiga mas, al finalizar la clase nos tocaba deportes pero no la tuvimos ya que el profesor no había ido,luego toco artes una materia que me gusto ya que era de cosas sobre la historia del arte y cosas asi, mi padre me había enseñado cosas sobre el arte ya que yo se lo pedi y desde entonces me encantaba.

A la hora del almuerzo joss se sento conmigo estuvimos ablando de lo que nos gustaba teníamos muchas cosas en común, presenti que pronto seriamos mejores amigas,joss y yo estubomos juntas todo el tiempo incluso en clases, cuando llego la hora de irnos a casa jake me esperaba afuera-quien es el-"piensa que le diras babosa" –es mi primo hijo de la hermana de mi mamà- " y ahora desde cuando tienes tias de parte de mamà a ya que asi se quede el tema"-a ok bueno te veo mañana Ness- y se fue me diriji a jake y el me abrazo-desde cuando tu mamà tiene hermanas y tu desde cuando tienes primo-oyes era eso o decirle que eras mi hermano y lo de los hermanos no es muy creible-ok- el empezó a reir y pronto me contagio, nos fuimos caminan a casa pero en lugar de ir a mi casa fuimos a la de todas la familia, cuando entre alice me dijo- eres una mentirosa de primera-"diablos se me olvido que me podía descubrir con su don"-oyes en primera era para salvar el pellejo y en segunda….. emmett me enseño a mentir-eehh! Callada si tu padre se entera me mata-y en ese momento que llega mi padre-que tu que emmett- carajo mendiga mocosa mia lo que haces-yo que pen…sativo-de envés en cuando casi se me salian palabras que a mis padres no les gustaban ya eran ofensivas pero me valia las decía cuando no estaba con ellos solo con emmet t,jasper y los chicos de la manada-y que ivas a decir hija-"diablos"-yo nada-no te castigo solo porque no la dijiste-"fiu"-pero aun asi no las digas-ok-"no prometo nada"-te oi_"diablos"-sabes hoy ase una amiga nueva-a si- si se llama josselin pero le puedo decir joss según como me dijo ella-que bien amor-dijo mi padre- me cargo y me beso la mejilla " ya se estoy grande pero que mas da solo se vive una vez y ay que aprovechar XD" –esa mi niña-si esa soy yo- nadie entendió pero no les importo cuando me bajo jale a jake al estudio y le dije –no quiero hacer mi tarea sola-ok yo te acompaño-que lindo res por eso te quiero bffo-jajaja ok pero eso de bffo suena raro-pues te aguantas-una vez dicho esto empese a hacer mi tarea.

PD de la autora:aqui renesmee tiene 2 años pero parese de 12 a y ya se que es algo medio rara mi historia pero que esperaban solo tengo 13 :D


	4. a contar la verdad por ser descubierta

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN EN SU TOTALIDAD PERO LA TRAMA SI**

**LO QUE ESTA EN LETRA REMARCADA SON CONVERSACIONES TELEFÓNICAS Y LO CURSIVA CONVERSACIONES LEJANAS**

**LO QUE ESTA EN NEGRITA JUNTO CON COMILLAS SON PENSAMIENTOS**

Ya había pasado un mes desde que me había hecho amiga de joss y ahora éramos "super bffas".

Estaba en casa de joss ya que me había invitado-oyes te puedo preguntar algo Ness-claro Joss lo que quieras-no se porque pero, tu me ocultas algo muy grave?-que no joss como crees-no te creo dime anda-mira joss yo no te oculto nada-mentirosa-mira joss si no me crees alla tu, me tengo que ir, te veo mañana-Sali del cuarto de joss, luego de su casa y me fui a la mia, seguido mamá me decía que no me fuera sola pero la ignoraba, una vez en casa mis padres se sorprendieron de verme hay-querida que haces aquí?-si mal no estoy aquí vivo-ya lo sabemos a lo que nos referimos es que haces aquí tan temprano pensamos que emmett iria por ti a las 7:00 pm- joss y yo empesamos a pelear- a y porque?-empieza a sospechar que algo le oculto-oh-voy a mi cuarto-no Salí de allí en todo la tarde.

Al dia siguiente era domingo asi que decimos ir de caseria, yo me fui con tio emmett siempre asiamos equipos de dos, una vez lejos de mis padres y de todos le pregunte a emmett-oyes como hacían para no entrometer a los humanos en estos asuntos de vampiros?-a pues nosotros nos manteníamos alejados de ellos-o wou que gran solución-si verdad-suspire pesado, era acaso posible mantenerse alejado de los humanos en un colegio, yo creo que no, en mi colegio yo era el centro de atención, más bien en mi grupo; me fui por mi lado para cazar, case verios ciervos (3 exactamente) y en eso escuche un ruido me gire y vi lo peor a mi mejor amiga observándome-pero que carajo?-susurre-dios, me tengo que ir- y se fui corriendo-joss!-y me ignoro, decidi dejarla ir para que pensara pero era increíble, una vez que me pude mover fui hacia mis padres que estaban a una considerable distancia-acaba de ocurrir algo horrible- mi mamá dejo al venado del cual se estaba alimentando y me dijo- que amor?-joss me vio cazando-que?-gritaron los 2 al mismo tiempo-yo no me di cuenta estaba escondida-tenemos que irnos-pronto todos estaban junto a nosotros, nos fuimos de regreso a casa, yo me enserre pero pude oir lo que decían-_tenemos que irnos, una humana nos a descubierto-_dijo el abuelo-_no será muy repentino-_dijo papá-_edward tiene razón_-dijo la abuela-_ademas hay que pensar en el perro-_dijo tia rose-_y si Renesmee trata de razonar con josselin-bella tiene razón-_me estaba costando trabajo respirar y en eso papá me grito-_Renesmee baja!-_voy-baje a la sala y me dijo el abuelo-tienes que hablar con josselin sobre lo que vio hoy en el bosque-lo se, pero mañana para que se tranquilise-buena idea.

Llego la noche pero apenas pude dormir ya que me quede pensante en el tema de joss "dios,esto no esta bien, este dia a sido de lo peor, mi dia fue una mier…, pero ahora solo falta saber que le dire a joss, que le dire?".

A la mañana siguiente al llegar al colegio vi a joss sentada en la barda de la entrada, a lado de las escaleras, sola, no perdi más tiempo y la jale, casi se callo pero no fue asi, la lleve al bosque que estaba a lado de la escuela y la lleve lejos-joss tengo que hablar contigo-sobre que? Eh, sobre que eres una especie de mostruo o algo asi- eso me dolio y mi corazón se hiso pedasos-si pero solo te digo que no soy un mostro… hay aquien engaño si soy un monstruopero dejame y te explico, mi especie se mantiene oculta ya que los humanos no pueden saber de nuestra existencia-y que eres?- no te puedo decir- ah! Por favor, Ness puedes confiar en mi no le dire a nadie y bien lo sabes si te he sabido guardar tus secretos (sobre sus problemas escolares)- ya lo se pero si te digo te mataran-quienes?-las mismas personas que quisieron matarme ase unos 2 años después de mi primera navidad-que?!-ok promete que no le diras a nadie- lo prometo- mis padres son vampiros, Jacob no es mi primo es mi primo es mi mejor amigo es un hombre lobo y yo soy una hibrida- o por dios-me la pase un buen rato explicándole a joss todo y le dije que si le decía alguien la podrían matar los vulturis.

Una vez en casa me dijeron-que tal fue-le dije joss la verdad-que?! Pero como se te fue a ocurrir- ya no quedaba mas remedio- me puse a recordar todo para que papá lo viera-y enserio no le dira a nadie-ella me lo prometió, debo confiar en ella es mi mejor amiga-.

**yo no soy de hesas que piden reviews pero si me gustaria que me mandaran uno pliss para saber si les gusta o no**

**BY: Aidee**


	5. Y LA BURRA AL TRIGO

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN EN SU TOTALIDAD PERO LA TRAMA SI

LO QUE ESTA EN LETRA CURSIVA CONVERSACIONES LEJANAS

LO QUE ESTA CON COMILLAS SON PENSAMIENTOS

Estaba sentada en el techo de mi casa a lado de joss, cuando de pronto a esta se le ocurrió preguntar- oyes te justa Jacob?-que?! No, no-respondí algo nerviosa por aquella pregunta-oyes he estado lo suficiente cercas de ti para saber el cómo miras a la gente, pero a él…. Lo miras diferente-joss había dado en el clavo apenas parecía yo de 12 y sentía algo por Jake, mi mejor amigo, casi mi hermano-joss; ¡alucinas!-bueno yo solo trate de ayudar, allá tu-mejor hay que hacer, ¿Qué quieres hacer?-saber más de ti babas-ok pregunta-dije a regañadientes-cuando naciste?-el 10 de septiembre del 2006-te gusta Jake?-y la burra al trigo, que no-estas mintiendo-que no, haber que mas quieres saber-porque cazan animales?-porque es una idea de mi abuelo, cuando el fue creado no quería ser un asesino y se le ocurrió alimentarse de animales-oh-algo más?-si porque viven aquí en forks específicamente?-porque no hay sol la mayoría del tiempo-ya se mejor hay que hacer la tarea porque ya no tengo que mas preguntarte-ok solo hay que ver si la escalera sigue a lada del techo para bajar-ok- me dirigí y donde habíamos dejado la escalera por la cual Joss y yo subimos, sabia que podía haber subido de un salto pero no quería que le viera como algo extraño-Joss ven la escalera sigue aquí-ok-ella vino y nos bajamos, entramos a la casa y nos dirigimos al estudio y una vez allí nos encerramos-ok con cual empezamos?-con mate esa es la mas fácil-para ti no que para mi es la mas difícil del mundo-hay Joss por eso te quiero, porque res única-eso lo se-solte una risita y empezamos a hacer la tarea, era increíble el tener una amiga, humana, que no criticara mi origen.

Pasaron 2 hora cuando terminamos al fin toda nuestra tarea-ya se que mas preguntarte-asi y que?-porque no tienes un novio de manitas sudadas-"pero a esta pendeja que se le acaba de ocurrir"—porque no quiero-no será porque te gusta Jacob-joss ya te dije que no me gusta-aja si claro como no y yo soy hombre-ok Joss que quieres- la verdad solo eso-esque ya te la he dicho, no, me, gusta, Jacob-a ya como quieras-joss ya llegaron por ti-grito mamá desde la sala-si-te acompaño-salimos del estudio y bajamos a la entrada-adios Ness te vere mañana-aja adiós, ya no preguntes tonterías-no prometo nada-nos reimos y su mamá se la llevo-es linda niña-dijo mamá-si lo se, pero hay veces que me dan ganas de darle un puñetazo en la cara-cariño!, porque?-porque pregunta tonterías.

**SE QUE NO TENGO PERDON POR DEMORAR EN SUBIR PERO ESQUE E ESTADO ESTUDIANDO PARA MIS EXAMENES Y PRACTICANDO EN BANDA DE GUERRA A Y ADEMAS SE ME CORTO LA INSPIRACION :'( SI LO SE ES ESPANTOSO SE TE CORTE LA INSPIRACION A POR CIERTO ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO(BUENO TRANSCRIBIENDO YA QUE MIS HISTORIAS LAS TENGO EN CUADERNOS) UNA NUEVA HISTORIA :D**

**BY:AIDEE **


	6. TERRITORIO INDIO SALTO

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN EN SU TOTALIDAD PERO LA TRAMA SI

LO QUE ESTA EN LETRA CURSIVA CONVERSACIONES LEJANAS

LO QUE ESTA CON COMILLAS SON PENSAMIENTOS

TERRITORIO INDIO, SALTO DE ACANTILADO Y LA RAZÓN DEL PORQUE

1 año más tarde

Mi primer año en el colegio se me paso volando, de la noche a la mañana ya estaba en segundo de secundaria, sinceramente pensaba que me rendiría pero persistí.

Eran vacaciones de verano así que estaba de floja en mi casa. Estaba con emmett y jasper, viendo tv era divertido pasar tiempo con ellos pero cuando se trataba de apuestas, eso era territorio indio, nunca me metía en apuestas con ellos, no desde el salto de acantilado.

2 años atrás.

Emmett me había retado a saltar del acantilado por $500 dólares cosa la cual acepte-seguro que mamá no se enterara?-pregunte-seguro ella y Alice fueron de compras-ok-además son $500 dólares- bueno eso sí- tome impulso caminando hacia atrás y corrí, una vez que llegue a el final del acantilado salte, de admitir que fue divertido, escuche que Emmett maldecía, una vez que mi cabeza salió del agua grite-¡gane, en tu cara Emmett!-¡carajo!- y en eso un grito-¡Renesmee!-era mamá, al parecer se había dado cuenta que había saltado-¡mamá!-grite impresionada-¡sal de hay ahora!-"Emmett morirá esta noche, eso es seguro", salte del agua a una parte de la roca del acantilado y escale, una vez que llegue mamá me dijo-¡pero qué es lo que hiciste!-Emmett dijo que si lo hacia el me daría $500 dolares- sabes lo preocupada que estaba-mamá no me paso nada, estoy bien, espera, como supiste que estaba aquí?-tu padre dijo que saliste con Emmett a la reserva y fui y cuando Sam me dijo que los vio venir aquí pues vine-"también Sam morirá"-pero solo fue salto nada mas-vamonos ahora- si-dije triste-tu también Emmett-si Bella-y regresamos a casa.

De regreso al presente

Y es por eso que nunca dejan que Emmett y yo dejamos de ir solos a la reserva y a apostar. Siempre que apuesto con el resulto regañada y castigada, pero bueno es divertido.

**ya se que lo hice corto pero bueno esque como es 14 de febrero pienso escribir una minihistoria de bella y edward en un rato la subo**

**enserio sorry por lo corto del capi pero como estoy de buenas aparte de la minihistoria boy a colgar otro capitulo de esta HEEEEE!**

**BY:AIDEE :D**


	7. los vulturis vienen y el secreto de joss

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN EN SU TOTALIDAD PERO LA TRAMA SI

LO QUE ESTA EN LETRA CURSIVA CONVERSACIONES LEJANAS

LO QUE ESTA CON COMILLAS SON PENSAMIENTOS

Estaba con joss en el patio trasero de la casa cuando de pronto-cuanto tiempo sin vernos querida Renesmee- dijo una voz, la cual odiaba, es eso toda la familia salió- Renesmee, Josselin, entren a la casa-no que la niñas se queden- "estos es malo" (mientras en la cabeza de Josselin) "que no me maten, que no me maten", -ella no tiene nada que ver-dijo mamá-querida bella, la niña tiene mucho que ver-trague pesado, ellos se habían enterado que joss sabia la verdad-ella no sabe nada-dije, en eso jane hablo-o pequeña, sabemos que ella sabe la verdad- "carajo como demonios se enteraron"-saben lo que ocurrirá-no ella será de los nuestros-dijo de pronto alice-pero es solo una niña-dijo aro-pero dentro de unos años ella será una adolescente-los vulturis no damos segundas oportunidades-en eso vi que una planta empezó a crecer como por arte de magia "creo que me estoy volviendo loca" – pero que vemos aquí?-dijo aro, que miro a joss con interés-a que se refiere?- pregunte joss inocentemente-veo que manipulas las plantas-joss lo miro retadoramente, desde hacía 6 meses notaba que pasaban cosas raras en la naturaleza cuando joss estaba cercas, pero nunca me había detenido a pensar en ello-eso crees- joss….- dije en un susurro-vuelvelo a hacer, porfavor- todos la miramos, pero yo le rogue con la mirada que no lo hiciera-como quiera- ella miro de nuevo una planta y esta empezó a florear "o por dios"- impresionante pequeña, cuántos años tienes-13- aro sabes lo que tenemos que hacer- le recordó caius-creo que tu eres un caso ecepsional-que?!- dijimos todos los presentes-creo que tu mereces una segunda oportunidad- "ok creo que no soy la única que se volvió loca"-te aseguramos que no te arrepentiras-dijo Carlisle-eso espero, vámonos- y se fueron-Josselin yensen sabes en lo que te acbas de meter?!-le grite-calma cariño- dijo mamá, sentí como el ambiente se calmaba, era obra de jasper-deja de hacer eso jasper-dije entre dientes-se que me quieres matar ahora pero era eso o que te mataran a ti y a tu familia y no pienso dejar morir a mi única y mejor amiga- dijo joss me quede impresionada-enserio?-si eres mi única amiga, nadie antes me hablaba hasta que tu llegaste-oooooh…-Joss, enserio haras esto?-pregunto alice-si segura-espera como es que controlas las plantas?-pregunto rosalie-lo ago desde que tengo 8 años, y como la gente me considera rara pues no e tenido necesidad para hacerlo en vista de las personas-pero como?-no lo se solo se que un dia me consentre en una planta y en la idea de hacerla crecer y bam, paso lo que quería-wou, eso es super-dije, era algo raro elk saber que mi mejor amiga podía controlar las plantas, pero era, hay no se como describirlo.

**lo prometido es deuda **

**2 capitulos**

**1 minihistoria**

**y en un solo dia**

**BY:AIDÈE**

**me sorprende què lo hice xD XD XD**


	8. la verdad del papa de joss y la noticia

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN EN SU TOTALIDAD PERO LA TRAMA SI

LO QUE ESTA EN LETRA CURSIVA CONVERSACIONES LEJANAS

LO QUE ESTA CON COMILLAS SON PENSAMIENTOS

Pasaron los meses y Joss cada dia nos impresionava con sus poderes, los cuales ni el mismísimo Carlisle Cullen tenia una explicación, Joss insistia en que ella misma lo había prendido pero no le creíamos ni cacahuates de lo que decía.

A veces pensaba si era posible que Joss hiciera eso, pero cuando lo pensaba mas me confundía; constantemente Jake decía que esto era magia y que tal vez lo quileutes tenían la respuesta.

Oyes Joss nunca e visto a tu papá, porque?-comente, estábamos en casa de Joss-porque ni yo lo conozco-dijo con voz triste-y porque?-pregunte-porque abandono a mi mamà cuando supo que estaba embarazada-que poco hombre-si lo se peor aun asi lo quisiera conocer-o wou bueno pues te propongo algo-que-que tu y yo salgamos a buscar a tu papà, no puede estar lejos-creeme que lo esta-que tanto-en Los Angeles-no manches eso esta muy lejos- si mi mamà se mudo aquí cuando mi padre la dejo-que feo-si lo se-me lebante del piso ya que yo estaba sentada hay y me diriji a Joss para abrazarla-lo lamento tanto, no debi preguntar-no te preocupes, lo hiciste inocentemente-me alegra que no te enojes conmigo-es porque eres mi mejor amiga-y que aras dentro de unos años cuando los vulturis quiera ver que ya eres uno de los nuestros-no lo se-apenas tengo 13 falta mucho-si d años-vez eso es mucho-hay Joss por eso te quiero, por ser única-si lo se-solte una risita y pronto la mamà de Joss entro al cuarto-Renesmee tu mamà vino por ti-ok-te acompaño-bajamos y me encontré con mi mamà-gracias señora-dije-no hay de que Renesmee-gracias-dijo mamà y nos fuimos.

Cuando llegamos a casa mama me dio una noticia-renesmee vendrá tu abuela Renee-que, cuando?-aun no lo sabemos pero ella hablo por teléfono-en eso Alice entro en la habitación-ella llegara en 20 minutos!-dijo lo cual a mi mamà y a mi nos dejo boquiabiertas.

**ok creo que ya se me hara costumbre escribir a diario aclaro ya se que e puesto una que otra groseria pero no son fuertes, en parte :P**

**ok espero les guste besos**

**mua XD :D**


	9. la visita, el desmallo y posible oficio

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN EN SU TOTALIDAD PERO LA TRAMA SI

LO QUE ESTA EN LETRA CURSIVA CONVERSACIONES LEJANAS

LO QUE ESTA CON COMILLAS SON PENSAMIENTOS

Y ahora que haremos?-pregunte todavía en shock-no lo se-dijo mamá-ya se hay que llamar a Jacob-dijo alice-demasiado tarde mi madre ya esta llegando, escucho la patrulla de Charlie y no viene solo-puse mucha atension y era cierto, no venia solo-y ahora?-pregunte, el resto de la familia se hacerco a nosotras-hay que decirle lo mismo que a Charlie-hay si no, echarle mas leña al fuego, que tal si luego se pone a investigar más a fondo-nadie me respondió-respondan-no hay nada que decir-dijo Carlisle-y porque no le decimos la verdad, dudo que los vulturis se enteren-buen punto, ellos están concentrados en el tema de joss-dijo tia Rosalie-o solo media verdad-dijo la abuela-eso también serviría-respondió Emmett, de pronto pude escuchar como la presión saguinea de la abuela Renee aumentaba, estaba nerviosa, cosa la cual me preocupo, yo aun tenia uno que otro problema con la sangre, cuando joss tenia "cosas de mujeres" no me podía acercar a ella en por lo menos una semana-cariño estas bien?-pregunto jasper-si es solo que la abuela esta nerviosa y su sangre, creo que ire arriba a calmarme-Salí corriendo a la planta alta de la casa y me meti al estudio, habri la ventana y respire el aire fresco "ok, cálmate, no pasara nada, tu solo ignora el hecho de que esta nerviosa" cerre la ventana y escuche la conversación de mamá, papá, el abuelo Charlie y la abuela Renee-_mamá que sorpresa-o bella no sabes como te extrañe-y yo a ti mamá-Renee te tenemos que decir algo-dijo Charlie-que me tiene que decir-Renee esto no es fácil de decir-dijo papá-tienes que conocer a una persona-dijo mamá-Renesmee baja!-_grito mamá, Sali del estudio y luego me dirigí a la escaleras, bajándolas, cuando llegue a la sala los ojos de la abuela se abrieron como platos-mande-respondi-quiero que conoscas a tu abuela, Renee-hola-dije tímidamente-bella me quieres explicar-mamá, no te puedo explicar todo, solo te podemos decir que no debes de temer a nada y que estoy mejor que nunca-y que soy tu nieta-replique haciendo reir a todos-estabien bella-dijo la abuela un poco extrañada, sonreí y el abuelo Charlie dijo-Renesmee es la niña más linda del mundo creeme- me sonroje por eso-no lo dudo, además se parece mucho a ustedes dos y a ti Charlie-dijo la abuela refiriéndose a mis padres y a mi abuelo-so lo sabemos-dijeron los tres-y dime Renesmee cuantos años tienes?-"le digo la verdad o la mentira cotidiana" vi que con los dedos decía la primera-si te digo te desmallas-no creo anda dime-ok, hace cuanto que no vez a mi mamá-ya casi 4 años-y cuantos crees que tengo?-casi 14-ahora restale 10-la abuela puso ojos de plato y luego se desmallo-yo dije que se desmallaría-Renesmee-que es la verdad- traeré a Carlisle-dijo mamá, me acerque a papá y me abrazo-yo dije que se desmallaría- volvi a decir-lo sabemos cariño-la cara de la abuela antes de desmallarse fue divertida-el abuelo Charlie y papá se rieron-sabes princesa creo que debes ser comediante-dijo el abuelo Charlie-si lo se, incluso en la escuela me lo dicen-pronto el abuelo Carlisle y mamá llegaron-como mi mamá-bien solo fue la impresión, aquien diablos se le ocurrió lo de la edad-me aparte de papá y lo señale-edward-que ella pregunto-solte una risa y dije-creo saber de donde saque lo desinteraso y lo insolente-yo igual-dijo mamá algo molesta "ok creo que hoy nos ira en feria" papá asintió algo preocupado por lo que mamá le pudiera hacer "pobre de ti" pensé y papá me voltio a ver "que es la verdad"

**pobre edward, renee y renesmee pero bueno **

**han de admitir que me quedo divertido no XD**

**bueno pues ya se que es de noche pero esque me quede dormida :P bueno pues si lo esta leyendo de noche**

**pues buenas noches XD**

**chao**

**BY: AIDÉE**


	10. FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS Y MI PRIMER BESO

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN EN SU TOTALIDAD PERO LA TRAMA SI**

**LO QUE ESTA EN LETRA CURSIVA CONVERSACIONES LEJANAS**

**LO QUE ESTA CON COMILLAS SON PENSAMIENTOS**

Pronto la abuela se fue, estaba feliz de saber que su amada hija estaba feliz, sana y salva.

Mientras el tiempo transcurría y en el momento menos esperado ya me estaba ayudando joss a preparar el pastel de mi cumpleaños numero 4, junto con jake-y de que es?-pregunto jake-de chocolate-que rico-contesto jake, últimamente no me quería separar de el por nada del mundo, era extraño, incluso a mi familia les extrañaba-ness y a quien mas invitaste?-pregunto joss-pues mira invitamos a unos amigos de la familia, a ti, a los chicos de la reserva y al abuelo Charlie-y porque a nadie del colegio-porque se portaran raros, ya los conoces, desde 2° de secundaria se comportan como un par de barbajanes, extraños, locos, idiotas…..-ya entendí-jake se rio-y que tu no eres asi-estas loco-dije lanzándole chocolate a la cara ya que el pastel seria totalmente chocolate-es la verdad- yo soy mas bien portada, extremista y metida en un mundo que para los humanos es irreal-oyes!-se quejo joss-bueno todos menos la loca y rara de mi mejor amiga-estupida-dijo en un susurro pero la escuche asi que le lanse chocolate-te oi-mmmmmmm chocolate, que rico- todos reimos y joss cogió una servilleta para limpiarse, jake se limpiaba con el dedo y se comia el chocolate asi que no quise quedarme atrás y me puse un poco en los labios-miren labios de chocolate-ideales para marck-joss-me queje, marck era un chico nuevo en el colegio y yo le gustaba-quien es marck-pregunto jake "lo que me faltaba" pensé-es un chico nuevo del colegio-al cual le gustas-Josselin Jensen! No empieces algo que terminara mal-no te atreverías-soy capas-diablos-que de que hablan?-dijo jake-cosas nuestas-respondí-anda dime-no es nada enserio-aja.

Llego el dia siguiente, osease viernes, mi familia me levanto cantándome feliz cumpleaños y luego todos me abrazaron.

Baje a desayunar y luego me fui a mi cuarto para ponerme el uniforme del colegio-renesmee toma-dijo mamá-que es esto?-para que invites a tus compañeros de la escuela-ni loca!-exclame-porque-mamá van a venir los Denalie y las manadas-no olvides a Charlie, sue y Billy-el chiste es que no pienso invitar a esa bola de locos, bien sabes como son-aun asi, nira solo invitalos no será tan malo-si pasa algo catastrófico y me refiero a que alla un funeral será tu culpa-no pasara eso ok-no pienso invitarlos-si lo haces lo aremos nosotros-ok, pero a quienes yo quiera-a todos-esta bien-dije de mala gana-donde esta la cumpleañera mas guapa del mundo-jake!-me levante y salí corriendo en su dirección, el me cogió en brazos-feliz cumpleaños-gracias-bese su mejilla y se sonrojo-no sabia que los lobos se sonrojaban-mencione-si, como todo humano y como tu-siiiii….-jake me bajo y me volvi a sentar para terminar de desayunar-bueno pues los dejo, ya sabes Renesmee-si mamá-mamà se fue dejándonos a mi y a jake solos-hoy yo te llevo al colegio-me alegro porque ya era hora que u me llevaras-soloto una risa.

En cuanto termine de desayunar nos fuimos-y porque tu mamá te dio eso-dijo señalando la bolsa con las invitaciones-para que invite a mis compañeros sicópatas a la fiesta-pero tu no querías-si al igual que no quiero ir al colegio pero ya vez, nada en esta vida es como yo quiero-a no?-bueno solo mi familia y amigos-a bueno así la cosa cambia-reí-como diablos haces para que sonría y ría-solo se que decir-pues eres muy listo-pronto llegamos a mi colegio-bueno pues te dejo adiós Ness-adios jake-me beso la mejilla (carcas de la comisura de los labios) y se fue, Joss vino y me abrazo-happy birthday-tanks-a ambas nos gustaba hablar en otro idioma (en este caso el ingles)-que te ocurre-a nada-ya dime-jake me beso cercas de la comisura de los labios-o mi dios!-dijo con voz chillona-creo mi cumpleaños va en escala a mejor-aunque-tengo que invitar a los sicópatas del salón-por?-mi mamá me dijo-u que mal-si lo se-bueno vamos-ok-en cuanto entramos nos dirigimos al salón de historia, la profesora aun no llegaba, todos hablaban asi que tuve que gritar-oigan!-en eso lesly me contesto-que ocurre Ness-mi mamà me dio esto para que se los diera-dije repartiendo las invitaciones a mi cumpleaños-o genail, oyes nunca nos dijiste que el 10 de septiembre es tu cumple-nunca me dio por decirlo- a claro-una vez que termine marck se hacerco y me beso la mejilla-por tu cumpleaños-se escuso, yo por lógica me sonroje, pronto la profesora llego y empezó la clases trascurrieron normales.

Quien fue por mi fue emmett, durante el camino a casa me dijo que la loca de mi tia Alice había hecho una gran fiesta, en cuanto llegamos me fui directo a mi cuarto y me puse la ropa que había planeado ponerme desde el fin de semana anterior.

Cuando baje vi en la sala a los Denalie-hola-les dije-hola pequeña-dijo Carmen-pero mira que grande estas-dijo Kate-si e crecido-en eso sonó el timbre-o debe ser Joss-dije, baje a abrir y en efecto era ella-hola-dijo ella, venía acompañada de su mamá-bueno te portas bien cariño-si mamá-feliz cumpleaños Renesmee-gracias señora-y se fue, Joss entro y dijo-me choca que mi mamá sea haci-las mamás lo haces porque nos quieres, aunque a veces parezca que nos quieran fastidiar la vida-bueno eso si-subimos a la sala y los Denalie miraron raro a Joss- Joss ellos son nuestros amigos Kate, Tania, Carmen, Garrett y Eleazar-hola un gusto-igualmente-contesto Carmen-el abuelo les dijo-ella lo sabe-como se entero?-pregunto Tania- es una divertida historia saben-conteste yo-bueno mmmmm, Joss me ayudas con algo-claro-la jale del brazo y la lleve arriba, al estudio-que ocurre Ness-trata de no hacer tonterías enserio-ok – sono el timbre y salimos del estudio-que comiense el circo-bajamos y descubrimos que eran las manadas, alos pocos minutos empezaron a llegar mis compañeros del colegio.

La fiesta transcurrió tranquila y mis compañeros se comportaron como nunca lo cual me sorprendió, pronto todos se tuvieron que ir, cuando fui con marck para llevarlo a la puerta el me beso en la boca-hasta el lunes Ness-y se fue, bajo mi papà y me pregunto-que te pasa cariño-me han besado-quien!?-aaaaa…. Olvidalo no importa-cariño-fue marck-oh-no le digas a nadie-mira a las escaleras-y todos estaban viéndonos-carjo que nunca dejan de estar de viejas chismosas de lavandero!-eçxclame subiendo a toda velocidad a mi cuarto "esto no se puede poner peor" pensé, me quite la ropa, me puse mi pijama y me fui a dormir.

**hola chicos ya volvi**

**se que metarde pero esque este capi es el mas largo, me tarde dos dias en escribirlo**

**en fin aqui estoy**

**posdata:el final ya lo empese a planear y creanme sera supremo XD XD XD**

**BESOS**

**AIDÉE**


	11. EL ATAQUE A MARCK

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN EN SU TOTALIDAD PERO LA TRAMA SI**

**LO QUE ESTA EN LETRA CURSIVA CONVERSACIONES LEJANAS**

**LO QUE ESTA CON COMILLAS SON PENSAMIENTO**S

**POV JACOB**

Después de oír lo que Renesmee le decía a su padre me quede de piedra, ella salió corriendo entre nosotros directo a su cuarto.

Que perro, acaso te molestaste-dijo la rubia-Rosalie-le sentencio Esme-que es la verdad- me tengo que ir, gracias por todo-dije, Sali de la casa y me transforme, ni siquiera me inmute en quitarme la ropa, estaba lo suficientemente molesto como para pensar en ello, el simple hecho de que aquel mocoso allá besado a Ness me molesto en grande, cuando llegue a casa, entre al garaje y busque una muda de ropa que siempre tenía hay por cualquier emergencia, me la puse, salí del garaje y entre en mi casa, mi padre y Charlie se habían ido a las 6 ya que Charlie tenía que ir a la comisaria y mi padre no se sentía bien del todo, cuando entre lo vi sentado, viendo un partido-es enserio-oyes ya me siento mejor, pero no puedo decir lo mismo por ti, que ocurrió?-a nada-hijo, te conozco desde el dia que naciste- "demonios nunca se le escapa nada, en verdad que me conoce"-no es nada enserio-como quieras, pero anda ven a ver el partido-estoy cansado, me voy a dormir, hasta mañana papá-hasta mañana hijo-me fui a mi cuarto, cerre la puerta y me fui a dormir.

Paso la semana como rayo y pronto era viernes, de nuevo, tenia planeado llevar a Ness a la push, asi que iva directo a su casa, por el bosque y en fase.

Note un olor extraño, marck el _**"amiguito"**_ de Ness el iba hablando para si mismo-no se porque Ness me dijo que era peligroso por aquí, no me a pasado nada-en eso recordé lo que le había dicho el domingo.

**Recuerdo**

Ness como dejaste que te besaran-pregunte por curioso-oyes uno robado, además no significa nada para mi-pero su cara decía otra cosa-y que te ha dicho tu familia-Emmett anda de burlón, Rosalie algo molesta, Alice bueno ella es un enigma, jasper preocupado, mamá y papá extrañados de que no e querido hablar del tema y los abuelos como si nada, ellos no me han dicho nada-y que te dicen tus padres- que porque no quiero hablar del tema-y Alice-me dice de todo, lo cual me ataranta-a claro, pero tu ya sabes yo estoy aquí para defenderte- mira si con eso te refieres a hacerle algo a marck, te lo prohíbo, te conozco y no quiero que le hagas daño a mi amigo, asi que prométemelo-ok- me lleve la mano libre a la espalda y cruse los dedos. **FIN DEL RECUERDO.**

Al recordarlo pensé "al caño, yo cruse los dedos" me dirigi al chico y respire, el pobre se giro lentamente y se puso palido cuando me vio-ahora entiendo a lo que se refería Ness-el salió corriendo pero lo alcance; lo arañe, mordí un poco y por accidente se golpeo la cabeza.

Deje al chico y me fui a casa de los cullen.

Pase todo el dia con Ness, juagndo y haciendo bromas entre los 2, al final ella se quedo dormida y la lleve a su cuarto-Jake quédate-dijo-crei que estabas dormida-tu mismo has dicho estaba, tiempo pasado-ok me quedo-gracias-me acoste junto a ella y ella me abrazo.

A la mañana siguiente, Ness me despertó con un beso en la mejilla-hola dormilon-hola Ness-anda baja a desayunar-ok-bajamos los dos al comedor y bella nos dio una sonrisa-hola cariño-hola mamá-y puso el desayuno sobre la mesa, en eso el teléfono sono-yo contesto mamá-dijo Ness_-hola-hola resnesmee?-si quien habla-soy la mamá de marck-que se le ofrece señora-podrias venir por favor al hospital-porque, le paso algo a marck!-lo ataco un animal, lo encontraron en el bosque, esta muy mal-no se preocupe ire para allá-_y colgó-cariño calma quieres que te lleve-aja-ok vamos al auto, Jake por favor dile a Edward que iremos al hospital-si bella-ella y Renesmee salieron y se fueron, no tardo mucho en que el resto de los cullen bajaran- y Renesmee y bella-pregunto edwadr-salieron al hospital a ver al amigo de Renesmee- a marck?-aja, al parecer lo ataco un animal-o dios-dijo esme-hay mamá no te hagas-hacerme de que rose-bien sabes que el perro lo ataco-en eso Edward me defendió-por dios Rosalie, Jacob no seria tan tonto como para hacer eso-pues vallamos al hospital-ok-todos salimos y nos montamos en los autos, luego nos fuimos al hospital.

Al llegar al hospital, nos dirigimos a la sala de espera donde estaba bella consolando a Ness-que ocurrió cariño-pregunto Edward-me dijo que ocurrió-y que ocurrió?-pregunto Rosalie, ella levanto la vista y me miro con odio-lo que ocurrió es que el lo ataco!-grito-renesmee calmate-dijo Carlisle-como quieres que me calme-ella se levanto y me empezó a golpear en el pecho-porque, porque, porque!-decia entre dientes, ella salió corriendo hacia las escaleras del hospital, iría a la consulta de su abuela-iré tras ella-dijo Edward-voy contigo-dijo bella, ambos se fueron y Rosalie dijo-bravo perro mira lo que hiciste-salí del hospital con un dolor en el pecho, no había sido por la golpiza de Ness, era mi corazón que se había roto en mil pedazos al ver asi a Ness.

**POBRE MARCK, AHORA SI QUE JACOB SE PASO EN GRANDO :(**

**BUENO AQUI ESTA EL NUEVO CAPI ESPERO LES GUSTE**

**BY:AIDÉE :) **

**BESOS **


	12. el beso y el meresido

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN EN SU TOTALIDAD PERO LA TRAMA SI**

**LO QUE ESTA EN LETRA CURSIVA CONVERSACIONES LEJANAS**

**LO QUE ESTA CON COMILLAS SON PENSAMIENTOS**

**POV RENESMEE**

Estaba en casa de marck, junto a el ayudándolo con la tarea, había pasado una semana desde que Jacob lo había atacado, mismo tiempo que llevaba sin hablarle-lo siento-dijo de pronto marck-por?-porque no te hice caso y me fui por el bosque-no te preocupes, además tu instinto aventurero te llamo-el soltó una carcajada, pero luego se quejo-estas bien?-pregunte preocupada-es solo que me duele al reír, pero contigo imposible no reír-ahora soy tu payaso personal?-pregunte sarcásticamente-no es solo que haces que me ponga alegre y feliz-hay marck, mejor continuamos la tarea-ok-seguimos haciendo la tarea.

Paso una hora cuando al fin terminamos la tarea-Ness te puedo preguntar algo?-claro-como sabias que esa parte del bosque era peligrosa-he estado hay miles de veces ya que por hay vivo y me encontrado a muchos animales-entre ellos el lobo-aja-y como es que no te atacan-porque cuando los veo regreso por el camino y me voy por otro-a claro, y tu amigo el tal Jacob, ya no lo mencionas-y se me hiso pasita el corazón- me pele con el-por?-por nada, olvídalo-todas las noches antes de dormir miraba la ventana y veía a Jake escondido entre los arboles, el seguía cuidándome-ren-eso me saco de mis pensamientos-no me digas así lo odio-por?-porque a si me dice mi mamá cuando me trata como una niña pequeña-a ok- tocaron la puerta del cuarto de marck, era su madre-Renesmee llegaron por ti-gracias señora- la señora cerró la puerta y empecé a levantar mis cosas y guardarlas-me voy-oyes espera-que-ven-me acerque a el-que-dije con voz relajada-cierra los ojos-ok-le hice caso, sentí como acerco un poco más a mi y me beso-me tengo que ir-su frente estaba apoyada en la mía-ok-te veré mañana-salí de su cuarto, baje y me encontré con mamá en la puerta-lista cariño-si mamá, gracias señora-no hay de que Renesmee-salimos y nos fuimos al bosque, una vez allí mamá me dijo-Renesmee, Jacob esta sufriendo mucho-pues que sufra, el se lo gano-Renesmee-mamá el ataco a mi amigo, cuando yo le dije que no le hiciera nada, rompió su promesa-que te prometió-el no hacerle daño a marck-oh!, por eso estas enojada-si-cariño-dijo en un suspiro-el se lo gano mamá-lo se hija, lo se-seguimos nuestro camino hacia la casa, cuando llegamos me fui a mi cuarto y pensé "debo aprender a saber cuando marck quiere hacerme algo, bueno aunque no estuvo mal".

**me quedo algo corto, demasiado corto diria yo pero bueno aqui esta el cfapi**

**bese.**

**by :AIDÉE**


	13. probando cosas nuevas

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN EN SU TOTALIDAD PERO LA TRAMA SI**

**LO QUE ESTA EN LETRA CURSIVA CONVERSACIONES LEJANAS**

**LO QUE ESTA CON COMILLAS SON PENSAMIENTOS**

Había pasado un mes desde el ataque de marck y misma cantidad de tiempo que llevaba enojada con Jake; Asia dos semanas que marck ¡me había pedido ser su novia! Y yo había aceptado.

Era viernes y marck y unos amigos me habían "secuestrado" con mi voluntad hacia el bosque que quedaba cerca de la escuela, nos adentramos mucho-y que hacemos aquí?-pregunte-queremos que pruebes algo-dijo marck-que?-ya veras-Patrick, uno de los chicos que estaba con nosotros saco una bolsa con algo verde dentro-tada-dijo-y que es eso?-yo pensé que con lo lista que eres sabrías que es-la mire bien y pensé "es lo que creo que es"-es acaso marihuana?!-cállate!-dijeron todos-ups lo siento-si quieres-am marck, no se es que-es que nada, anda-esta bien-sacaron la marihuana de la bolsa, sacaron un papel e hicieron un cigarros, marck encendió uno y me lo dio-alguna ves has fumado-pregunto-no-ok mira solo inhala por la boca pero con el cigarro en la boca pero no lo hagas todo de sopón o te ahogaras-ok-seguí su consejo y hice lo que me dijo, empecé a toser y todos se rieron-ya no se rían- conseguí -decir-ok, pero solo porque es tu primera vez-me reí, creo que la marihuana había empezado a hacer efecto-y que te parece?-pregunto rick, otro amigo-extraño-seguimos fumando hasta que alguien me jalo del brazo y me alejo de mis amigos, los cuales tenían la peor de las caras por el susto, reconocí el olor de quien era, Jacob Black-oyes que te pasa?!-tu madre está preocupada y me mando a buscarte-dijo con voz gruesa y….. Enojo?-y porque ella no vino a buscarme?-Alice la secuestro- "bendita seas Alice" pensé "maldita marihuana ya empezaste a hacer efecto"-que bien-Ness sabes lo que haces, o lo que al menos me estás diciendo en este momento-no se- tu padre está en casa sabes- "mierda el momento de alegría quedo cagado"-carajo-ve pensando que le dirás-la verdad-valla si que te hizo efecto la hierba-llegamos pronto a casa y papá abrió estaba furioso, sabía que ya me había olido- Ness sube a tu cuarto-si papá-subí y pude escuchar a papá decirle a Jacob-_gracias por traerla-no hay de que-enserio, gracias-me voy, no la regañes feo-ya veré-_y se fue "acabo de oír bien, acaso Jacob le dijo a mi papá que no me regañe feo" fui a mi cuarto me quite el uniforme, me puse otra ropa y papá entro-con quien más estabas-con alguien-con quien-con alguien-Renesmee si no me dices iré a dónde estabas y veré quien era- "carajo"-estaba con 3 amigos- quienes eran-Patrick, Rick y….-tenía que inventar algo bueno para que no mataran a marck-y marck?-pregunto papá-no-Renesmee-"si también estaba el"-ok, estas castigada y tienes prohibido estar con esos 3-pero marck es….-me calle él no sabía que él era mi novio-pues lo terminas, te creíste muy lista no?-"diablos"-y no te preocupes, tu madre no se enterara-ok-papá salió y me quede sola y con mi cabeza hecha un revoltijo por la hierba "wau no sabía que Jake me quisiera tanto, el simple hecho de que diga que no me regañen feo es muy significativo, debo hablar con el"-pero cuando determine tu castigo!-grito papá "ok".

**wou cosas nuevas para Ness no?**

**ok besos**


	14. GOLPES, INSULTOS Y REGAÑO

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN EN SU TOTALIDAD PERO LA TRAMA SI**

**LO QUE ESTA EN LETRA CURSIVA CONVERSACIONES LEJANAS**

**LO QUE ESTA CON COMILLAS SON PENSAMIENTOS**

Paso rápido el mes y con ello mis discusiones con marck empezaban, el porque ya no me le acercaba, papá tenia razón debía alejarme de el o termina en prisión por drogadicta o narcotraficante.

Era viernes y como siempre estaba discutiendo con marck-o por favor Renesmee, no me digas que tu padre te prohíbe estar conmigo-es la verdad y creo que tiene razón, eres un loco marihuano-cállate idiota- tu a mi no me dices idiota, imbécil animal de 5ª-al decirle eso el me dio una que te pasa!-grite-eres unas zorra-zorra la pendeja que te zurro- escuche el auto de papá pero lo ignore-hay y tu no eres zurrada-no como tu pendejo-piche zorra-maldita bola de caca zurrada-tu mamá-tu no le dices a si a mi mamá-le di una fuerte cachetada, haciendo que callera-maldita zorra-estuvo a punto de pegarme cuando note que alguien le sujeto la mano-a mi no le pegas-era papá-Renesmee sube al auto-si papá-corrí hasta el auto y me subí, en el estaban mamá y Jake, pronto papá estuvo con nosotros, arranco el auto y nos fuimos-de donde rayos sacaste semejante vocabulario-me pregunte, mire a Jake quien estaba nervioso-tío emmett me lo enseño-y porque diablos lo usaste ahora-porque me estaba defendiendo-Jake me miro y me agradeció con la mirada el hecho de no haberlo delatado, llegamos pronto a casa y estaba a punto de ir al estudio cuando-Renesmee tenemos que hablar-dijo mamá-si-me dirigí a la sala y me senté en el sillón-Renesmee porque tu y marck discutían?-pregunto mamá "mierda, ella no sabe que marck es mi novio"-porque le dije que ya no podía estar con el-porque?-trague pesado "le diré la verdad", pensé, dirigido a papá-porque hace un mes Jake me encontró con Marck, Patrick y Rick fumando hierba-que!-y por eso papá me castigo no por el haberle pegado a un compañero del salón como te dijimos-y porque me dicen hasta ahora?!-bella no queríamos preocuparte-mamá se sentó y me dijo-y fue la única vez que lo hiciste?-si esa a sido la única vez, pero prometo que nunca más volverá a suceder-ok, y es por eso que ya no te juntas con marck?-si y es por eso que discutimos-mire a mama quien estaba a mi lado-Renesmee que diablos te paso en la cara?-pregunto papá irritado-marck me dio una cachetada, me iba a dar otra pero llegaste y lo detuviste-mire a papá quien tenia los ojos negros-iré a hacer mi tarea-dije y subí corriendo.

**o por dios; marck le pego a renesmee**

**aunque ella se siente aliviada de alejarse de el**

**ya se que el capi me salio grosero pero bueno ella se esta defendiendo XDXDXD**

**BY: AIDÉE Ü**

**POSDATA: DEJEN REVIEWS PLIS**


	15. aburrimiento total

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN EN SU TOTALIDAD PERO LA TRAMA SI

LO QUE ESTA EN LETRA CURSIVA CONVERSACIONES LEJANAS

LO QUE ESTA CON COMILLAS SON PENSAMIENTOS

Pasaba el tiempo y cada día estaba más frustrada, como si fuera un adulto que no pudo cumplir su sueño que tanto anhelaba desde los 5 años, así era como me sentía.

Miraba siempre el reloj, en espera de quien sabe qué cosa, como esperando que pasara algo emocionante o esperando la hora de que algo bueno pasara.

Varias veces pensé en salir de casa y no regresar en días, pero esa no era opción viable, me buscarían sin parar, hasta debajo de las piedras, por decirlo de ese modo, aunque si bien pienso, ellos si eran capases de hacerlo.

Buuuu, como me hartaba no tener nada que hacer y para colmo, joss se había enfermado del estomago y gripe.

El simple hecho de que en ese momento mi familia no pudiera estar aunque sea mirando tv conmigo me frustraba.

Mamá estaba de compras con tía Alice y tío Jasper, papá y el abuelo Carlisle estaba en el hospital, Emmett y Rosalie estaban… bueno eso mejor lo omito, la abuela estaba en el jardín plantando rosas y quien sabe que más.

Y por ultimo y para terminarla de matar, la computadora no serbia, a como odiaba no hacer nada.

En eso mi salvación llego-hola pequeña-Jacob! Que haces aquí?-a bueno cierta persona me dij0o que estabas aburrida y quise venir a verte-hay gracias-el se sentó a mi lado en el sillón ya que hay estaba viendo el maldito reloj, el cual siempre se empeñaba en molestarme, como?, es fácil decirlo, avanzaba muy lento, me daban ganas de romperlo en miles de pedacitos.

-hey Ness me oyes?-dijo Jake sacándome de mis pensamientos-si es solo que pensaba en algo-en que?-en que ese maldito reloj se la pasa fastidiándome-dije mientras señalaba el reloj-oh que mal-si lo se, lo odio-ya se para que se te pase el odio al reloj hay que ir al parque-mmmmmmmmm… no lo se-te comprare un helado-ok vamos-sonreí, salimos y vi a mi abuela venir a nosotros-a donde van?-pregunto-al parque-conteste-ok se cuidan-si abuela-ella entro a la casa y nosotros seguimos nuestro camino.

Cuando llegamos al parque nos sentamos en unas bancas-y porque dices que el reloj pasa muy lento-porque es la verdad, al menos para mi, es como si una hora pasara en un año-y porque no jugaste la computadora-no sirve-oh y entonces que quieres hacer ahora-no se-me puse a pensar, mire al frente y vi los columpios-quiero ir a los columpios-vamos-ambos nos dirigimos a ellos, yo me senté mientras Jake me balanceaba, era divertido eso, me sentia haci como 15 minutos, luego el me pregunto-quieres que vallamos por el helado?-si vamos-nos dirijimos a la heladeria y compramos 2, uno de vainilla y uno de chocolate, nos fuimos a sentar a la mesa y el me dijo-y dime como estas?-Jake enserio?, no sabes que mas decir?-no-me rei muy bajito ese era el Jake que me agrada, el divertido y alocado.

**hola a todos ya volvi XD XD XD**

**ya se que ultimamente todos me critican pero eso en si no me importa**

**aclaro: yo no copio a nadie.**

**dos:y que si pido reviews yo hago lo que quiero**

**tres:y que si soy descarada**

**y esto es para mi ultimo review enviado**

**a y voy a teminar i historia asi ya las demas las ahago conforme a la critica "contructiva" o lago asi que me hiciero :D**

**besos**


	16. epilogo

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN EN SU TOTALIDAD PERO LA TRAMA SI

LO QUE ESTA EN LETRA CURSIVA CONVERSACIONES LEJANAS

LO QUE ESTA CON COMILLAS SON PENSAMIENTOS

**UN PAR DE AÑOS DESPUÉS (específicamente 3)**

Siempre supe que sin interactuaba con los humanos algo les podía pasar, en este caso lo podía ver ante mis ojos, mi mejor amiga, casi mi hermana; estaba a punto de ser convertida en vampiro, si yo estaba presente.- Joss, estas segura de esto?, aun te puedes arrepentir-estoy completamente segura, además, no quiero que les hagan daño por mi culpa- ok, como quieras- oyes ahora me contestaras algo?, antes de que me transforme-claro, lo que quieras-te gusta Jacob? que nadie viniera y le dije- si, mucho-lo sabia-, Carlisle y me hizo una seña de que "me esfumara" de la habitación en la que tenían a Joss, yo Salí, me dirigí a la sala y me senté entre mi padre y mi madre; ambos me abrazaron.

Fue cuestión de minutos para que, nuestra casa que hasta ese momento estaba en silencio, se llenara de unos desgarradores gritos, yo me tape de inmediato los oídos, no quería escuchar a Joss gritar así, me dolía, no pasaron mas de 5 minutos cuando los gritos cesaron, lo cual agradecí, Carlisle bajo y tenia una cara de preocupación, de inmediato me levante y le pregunte- ella…..-no te preocupes, ella esta bien-menos mal-. El se sentó y yo igual, no aguantaba tanto silencio así que le pregunte-y cuando despertara?- en unos 3 minutos-ok- eso ultimo lo dije en un susurro.

A los 3 minutos Carlisle subió, pero de inmediato bajo-que ocurre?-pregunte muy preocupada-quiere verte- a mi?-si-, mire a mis padres quienes asintieron, me levante y seguí al Carlisle, volvimos a entrar al cuarto pero esta vez el fue quien se esfumo, metafóricamente, me acerque más y Joss se giro, puse los ojos como plato al ver sus ojos rojos-que ocurre?-,me pregunto preocupada-nada, es solo que…., es raro verte así-pues acostúmbrate-eso hare, querida "hermana"-,si, mis padres habían decidido adoptarla como mi hermana, eso me hacia feliz.-o ven aquí-,dijo Joss, me acerque y me abrazo.-Joss, me estas ahogando-ups, lo siento, no era mi intensión-, me soltó.-quieres ir de cazeria?-, le pregunte-si!-,se puso de pie, nos acercamos a la ventana, la abrí y saltamos con dirección al bosque

**continuara...**

**TADA!**

**ok se me que el final esta algo soso pero es que ya me urgía terminar.**

**miren tengo varias historias y quisiera que en un review me dijeran cual quieren que suba:**

**muerta en vida (humanos)**

**mi vecino (humanos)**

**mi vida(normal, o sea que con lobos, vampiros y humano-vampiro) XD**

**encomados (normal)**

**mi mundo (normal)**

**ustedes eligen XD XD XD**

**BESOS!**

**BY: AIDÉE :D **


End file.
